


The Turquoise Cloth

by shindeeram



Series: Ouran High School Host Club: 7 Minutes in Heaven [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/M, Fluff, Party, Reader-Interactive, host club, turquoise cloth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindeeram/pseuds/shindeeram
Summary: After putting your hand into the hat you pull out a turquoise cloth and are dragged by the king himself to the closet.part one to this is in this link; http://archiveofourown.org/works/3246383





	The Turquoise Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys I'm back after a veeeeery long break (I'm sorry)!
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^u^

You pulled out a turquoise coloured cloth and large smile broke out on Tamaki’s face.

“Kyouya!” he called. Kyouya looked over and nodded understanding the secret message. Tamaki took your wrist and dragged you to the empty closet. He closed the door and somebody locked it from the outside and shouted, “seven minutes!” 

“Um, Tamaki?” you asked. 

“Hm?” he turned to you, still smiling. 

“Aren’t you supposed to get the person that the coloured cloth belongs to?” you asked. 

“I am that person! You drew my cloth!” 

You deadpanned. You didn’t have a lot of faith in Tamaki understanding the game. You never thought you’d get him either, but you do have a crush on him. Who could resist such a handsome face and princely demeanour? But the turn off? He was an idiot. 

His happy expression never faltered as he walked over to a corner where the board games were put. 

“What game should we play? We only have seven minutes so lets choose a fast one. You know –” he rambled on like always. 

“Tamaki, this is not how you play the game,” you said cutting him off. 

“What?” he looked up to you. You walked over to where he was, and pushed the board games away as you sat down. 

“You don’t play this game with other games. You’re way off mark.” Maybe, hopefully, and magically he would somehow understand. But still he gave you a confused look and you sighed. Then out of irritation or some form of courage, you took the host’s chin in your hand and pressed your lips to his.

His eyes widened in shock as you kept yours closed in content. You slowly pulled away and opened your eyes to see Tamaki’s bewildered face.

“That’s how you play the game,” you said softly. 

“I-I still don’t get it,” he replied innocently. 

“Why are you such an idiot!?” you shouted, throwing your hands up in frustration. 

The rest of the Host Club had their ears pressed up against the door to hear what was happening shook their heads. Now they regretted the fact that they didn’t explain the right rules of the simple game to their ‘King’. Of course, even through the dense mind of the King, they knew that he has a budding love for you. 

They had attempted time and time again to get you guys alone so he could realize his feelings. But all was foiled by Tamaki’s flamboyant ways. 

Fed up you quickly stood up and attempted to leave. But once your hand reached for the doorknob, two hands slammed against the door on either side of you.

“Tell me what I’m doing wrong,” he whispered, his hot breath on your neck. You froze from the sudden action from Tamaki. You tensed up when you felt his lips to your neck. He dropped his arms and wrapped them around your waist. 

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” you stuttered, “I just overreacted. You did nothing wrong.”

“Oh, good. For a second there I thought you hated me,” he whispered into your ear. 

“Why would I hate you? Besides I kissed you, so that has to mean something.”

He turned you around and gave you a kiss himself. “Show me how to play this game.”

You stared into his violet eyes and marvelled at the sound of his voice. It was so calm and nice, like he’s afraid you’ll reject him. Once you pressed your lips to his again, it was the most passionate one that you had ever had. His hands held your waist so tenderly, as if you would get bruised or hurt easily. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you brushed through his hair, feeling how soft is was. 

“Ohohohoho~! You guys are playing seven minutes in heaven!? This should totally go in my new article of my ‘Host Club Journal’ books! I can see it now! ‘Tamaki and [name]! Together in a Forbidden Love. Torn away by Jealous Fan Girls,’” Renge’s obnoxious voice rang through the closet door. 

You blushed a maddening red and hid your face in Tamaki’s chest, even though no body could see you in the closet but Tamaki. But when you looked up into Tamaki’s eyes, you found sparkles dancing in them with a new look of inspiration. 

“That is a wonderful story to put in there!” Tamaki exclaimed – mostly because it had him as the main character – and then he gasped dramatically, putting his hand to his forehead for more effect. 

“Tamaki… doesn’t that seem a little much?” you asked.


End file.
